The Crystal
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: Where did Daphne get the crystal she wears all throughout the first season?


**Author's note: This was another story request from my wonderful friend xfilesfanatic. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Daphne tilted her head back and took a deep breath.

So this was America.

All of this was like some sort of strange dream, like she was in a novel or a movie. It just didn't seem real. Right now, all she had was the bag on her shoulder and a suitcase, so she'd have to buy all new furniture and of course, get herself a job.

Everything was so unfamiliar. Everything was so strange.

What had she been thinking? Sure, Daphne had a straightforward plan. Right now, she was in New York City, but by tomorrow she'd be in Seattle, where she found an apartment already. She would stay in a hotel until she could get new furniture and move it all in. Then, she'd get a job.

All of that was fine, but what was she doing so far away from home? Her busy home with a rambling wood out back was at least within the same country before, but now…

_I shouldn't be thinking about this, _Daphne thought. _I'm not even in Seattle yet._

Right now, she strolled through the airport aimlessly, trying to kill the time inside her long layover.

Suddenly, she felt something tugging at her to stop. It felt like one of her psychic messages, so she obeyed it.

At that moment, she turned to see a woman with red hair sitting on a bench against the wall. Her eyes were closed and she held a crystal attached to a long ribbon. The crystal turned slowly and reflected light like a whisper.

Daphne walked towards the woman, clearing her throat as she approached.

The woman looked up at her. "It worked!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Daphne asked.

"I sensed a lost soul I this airport and I was trying to summon it. Uh…sorry, I'm Melissa Scully. Here, sit down."

"Daphne Moon," she said as she sat down next to Melissa.

"Well, Daphne Moon, judging by the way you talk, I would guess you're a long ways from home."

"Yes, I am. This is my first time to ever be in America."

"Well, this isn't my home, either. I live near Washington, DC, but I've sort of been travelling up and down the East Coast for awhile."

"Alright. Now, why were you trying to call a lost soul?"

"To…console it, I guess. You must think I'm nuts, with this crystal and stuff about sensing things."

"Oh no. In fact, I'm a bit psychic."

"Really? I wouldn't call myself psychic exactly, but I feel something when things are happening or are about to happen. Do you have visions or anything like that?"

"Yes, but I have those feelings you mentioned too."

"Wow. I wish I were like you."

Daphne smiled.

"Now," Melissa began, "you're feeling lost, lonely, separated. Is that right?"

"I suppose so. Oh Melissa, there are just so many things that are uncertain. I'm so far away from anything familiar."

"Don't you have a plan?"

"Of course."

"Good, now follow it. See where life takes you. Find a job, make new friends, and meet the man of your dreams! It'll happen."

"You're probably right."

"I know I am. I'm sure of it. Here, I want to give you something."

Daphne watched as Melissa picked up the crystal she had been using earlier and twirled it around in her fingers.

"Take this," she said to her. "Wear it around your neck until you feel completely comfortable, completely happy. Then, stop wearing it."

"Oh, I couldn't take- "

"Keep it with you to remind you of your journey, and then give it away to someone who needs it when you feel ready. I've been wearing it for the past few weeks looking for someone to give it to. It seems it just found you on its own."

Melissa handed the crystal to Daphne.

She examined it, and then tied it around her neck like she had been instructed. "Thank you," she said. "But, why should I wear it?"

"I've been told that there is comfort weaved inside its molecular pattern, and you wear it so such a thing can be close to you. It helped me."

"Thank you again, Melissa. I'm not going to forget this."

"Neither am I, Daphne." She laid her hands on Daphne's and said, "Have a nice journey."

Then Melissa stood up and walked away.


End file.
